La nouvelle résolution de Klaus
by Loulou2a
Summary: [OS] En ce début d'année et suite à la trahison de ses hybrides, Klaus décide de prendre une grande résolution. Il va se venger et tous ceux qui se seront mis en travers de son chemin vont devoir payer, à commencer par Tyler.


OS écrit dans le cadre des défis hebdomadaires sur le forum "The originals vampires" avec comme thème cette semaine : les résolutions de la nouvelle année.

* * *

Le soleil filtra à travers les rideaux à moitié tirés et se posa sur la joue du charmant hybride qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Il commença à remuer – signe qu'il se réveillait- et leva la main pour chasser les vilains rayons qui avaient mis fin à son sommeil et à son beau rêve de domination du monde.

Il se revoyait encore au commande d'une armée d'un millier d'hybrides, semant la terreur sur son passage. Personne ne pouvait désormais lui nuire.

Il étouffa un bâillement et s'étira longuement avant de se redresser. Malheureusement ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'avait plus d'hybrides à l'heure actuelle à l'exception de Tyler Lokwood mais c'était une question de temps avant qu'il ne lui règle son compte. Il avait tué sa mère par pure vengeance mais il attendait toujours de mettre la main sur le fils. Tyler s'était bien moqué de lui. Il avait été ridiculisé par ce gamin.

Il quitta la chaleur de ses draps et se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Une fois lavé, parfumé et habillé, il se regarda dans le miroir.

Il était l'hybride originel, l'être le plus puissant de cette terre et une bande d'adolescents n'avait eu de cesse que de déjouer ses plans. Il fallait que cela cesse. Il avait été bien trop clément avec ses ennemis. Klaus prit alors une très grande décision. Ce serait sa résolution pour la nouvelle année. Il ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds et ridiculiser. Les menaces en l'air c'était fini, il allait passer à l'action et malheur à celui ou celle qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

La première chose à faire était d'en finir avec Tyler. L'hybride s'était défait de son lien avant de le provoquer et de rallier tous les autres hybrides à sa cause. Par sa faute, Klaus avait été dans l'obligation de les détruire.

Klaus savait comment atteindre le garçon. Il prit donc son véhicule et se rendit en ville. Il se gara devant une charmante maison et alla frapper à la porte. Le visage de Caroline passa de la surprise à l'effroi en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur.

- Bonjour Caroline, la salua-t-il de son plus beau sourire. Puis-je entrer ?

La jeune femme le regarda incrédule ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la venue de Klaus. Elle n'avait plus revu l'hybride depuis qu'elle l'avait une nouvelle distrait au Grill avant Noël. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Désirait-il obtenir un nouveau rendez-vous ?

Devant le manque de réaction de Caroline, Klaus entra dans la demeure. Il n'avait de toute façon plus besoin d'invitation.

- Je cherche Tyler, la renseigna-t-il en pénétrant dans le salon. Pourrais-tu me dire où je pourrais le trouver ?

Caroline ne savait pas quoi répondre. Tyler était parti se cacher après les funérailles de sa mère. Après la trahison des hybrides et de Hayley, il était certain que Klaus en aurait après lui.

- Je ne sais pas où il est, lui répondit Caroline d'une voix hésitante.

Elle savait que Klaus était au courant du plan de son petit ami. L'hybride ne se risquerait certainement pas à lui faire du mal mais il en était tout autre pour Tyler.

- Tu mens ma jolie Caroline, regretta Klaus en s'approchant de la jeune femme pour s'arrêter à quelques pas d'elle. Mais ça ne fait rien, je le trouverais quand même.

Sur ces paroles, il se jeta sur Caroline et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui brisa la nuque.

Quand la jeune femme repris conscience, elle était prisonnière dans son propre salon tandis que Klaus installé dans le canapé savourait un verre de Whisky.

- Bien, on va pouvoir commencer, sourit l'hybride en sortant son téléphone de la poche de sa veste.

Il composa rapidement un numéro et se leva pour se placer devant la jeune femme.

- Tyler mon ami, déclara-t-il dans l'appareil. Je suis actuellement chez notre charmante Caroline. Tu pourrais venir nous rendre une petite visite. Et ne t'avises pas d'appeler des renforts ou ta petite amie est morte.

Caroline pouvait entendre la rage contenue dans la voix de Tyler alors qu'il répondait à Klaus. En aucun cas, il ne devait venir où Klaus le tuerait.

- Bien nous avons plus qu'à attendre ton prince charmant, affirma l'originel en se réinstallant dans le fauteuil après avoir mis fin à la communication. Dire que je t'offrais le monde Caroline, reprit-il en se tournant dans sa direction. J'aurais pu te faire découvrir tant de choses mais tu as préféré refuser mon offre pour ce moins que rien. Tu le regretteras.

L'attente ne fut guère longue car moins de quinze minutes après son appel, la porte de la maison s'ouvrait dans un grand fracas et Tyler Lokwood se présenta.

- Relâche Caroline, Klaus, c'est entre toi et moi, rugit-il en pénétrant dans le salon.

- La douce Caroline est loin d'être innocente, déclara Klaus en allant à la rencontre de Tyler. Elle jouait la parfaite distraction.

- Tyler va-t'en, lui cria Caroline en tentant toujours de défaire ses liens.

- Tout est de ma faute, tenta de se justifier Tyler en approchant de Caroline. C'est moi que tu veux.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Klaus. Ça serait tentant de tuer ta bien aimée après avoir tué ta mère.

- C'est toi qui a tué ma mère, hurla Tyler avant de se jeter sur Klaus.

- Quelqu'un devait payer, rétorqua Klaus en arrêtant le garçon et il l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce sous les cris de Caroline. Mais ce n'est pas fini.

Alors que Tyler se relevait, Klaus brisa une chaise et empoigna le pied en bois. Avant que Tyler n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il se tourna vers Caroline.

- Tu aurais du accepter mon offre Caroline.

Sur ces mots, il lui enfonça le pieu dans le cœur. Tyler se précipita vers elle mais son corps était déjà asséché.

- Non, hurla-t-il. Tu vas me le payer.

- Tu n'auras pas le temps de pleurer sa perte car tu vas la rejoindre, lui promit-il et il enfonça son bras dans la poitrine de Tyler qui se jetait sur lui.

Le cœur encore tout chaud de l'hybride tomba au sol et en une seconde Klaus avait quitté les lieux, laissant deux cadavres derrière lui.

Il se remit derrière le volant et mit de la musique. Sa vengeance ne faisait que commencer. Beaucoup trop de personnes s'étaient mises sur son chemin dans cette maudite ville et elles allaient toutes payer.

Sa prochaine étape était la maison du lac où Damon et Matt aidaient le jeune Jeremy dans sa formation de chasseur. Il arriva à destination une demi-heure plus tard. Les trois hommes étaient devant la maison. Klaus se dit qu'il était dans un jour de chance car la sorcière les avait apparemment rejoints. Il n'aurait donc pas à la traquer chez elle.

Il quitta son véhicule et alla à leur rencontre.

- Klaus, que veux-tu ? Lui demanda Damon. Si c'est pour la marque du chasseur, il va nous falloir encore du temps.

- Je n'en ai que faire de cette marque, avoua-t-il dans un sourire et Damon se retrouva rapidement à terre.

Klaus ne laissa pas le temps aux trois humains de réagir qu'il avait déjà briser la nuque de Matt et s'attaquait à présent à Jeremy. Malgré ses pouvoirs de chasseurs, le jeune garçon fut réduit au silence.

Bonnie tenta bien de répliquer mais ses pouvoirs étaient sans effets sur l'hybride et c'est dans l'incrédulité la plus totale sur les actions de l'originel qu'elle rendit l'âme, rejoignant les esprits de ses ancêtres.

Satisfait de lui-même, Klaus reprit la route pour rendre une petite visite à son ancien ami. Il gara la voiture dans l'allée tout en écoutant les bruits provenant de la pension. Stefan était apparemment dans le salon mais il n'était pas seul. Il avait une discussion avec Elena sur la relation que la jeune femme entretenait avec Damon. L'ainé avait mis fin au lien de soumission mais Stefan en voulait à son frère de lui avoir menti.

Klaus était désolé de devoir interrompre ces explications mais il avait une affaire à régler. Il fit donc irruption dans la maison sans se donner la peine de sonner.

- Klaus ! S'étonna Stefan en découvrant l'hybride dans sa demeure. Que veux-tu ?

- Je viens régler des comptes, lui répondit l'hybride, ses lèvres formant un sourire de prédateur. Vous vous êtes assez joué de moi, poursuivit-il en s'avançant vers son ancien ami et Elena qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son entrée. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ceci prend fin.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua le vampire en se levant.

- Tous ceux qui ont osé me défier doivent payer.

- Tu viens pour nous tuer ? Le questionna Stefan d'une voix hachée, n'osant croire les mots de l'hybride.

- Il ne reste plus que vous.

- Comment ça ? Intervint Elena, ne comprenant pas les mots de l'originel.

- Je reviens à l'instant de la maison du lac…

- Qu'as-tu fait ? L'interrompit le vampire, craignant le pire pour leurs amis et son frère.

- Disons que je ne m'intéresse plus à la cure. Vous ne m'êtes donc tous d'aucune utilité, expliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers la table pour se servir un verre.

- Ou est mon frère ? Demanda Elena avec inquiétude.

- Je l'ai tué.

- Mais la marque du chasseur ?

- Je me fiche du remède Stefan, lui répondit l'hybride avant de vider son verre. A quoi bon créer de nouveaux hybrides pour être de nouveau trahi.

- Tu as tué Jeremy, déclara Elena avant de s'effondrer au sol.

- Oh, il n'y a pas que lui, ajouta Klaus dans un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna de nouveau Stefan, incrédule tandis qu'il serrait une Elena en pleurs dans ses bras.

- Vous avez cru pouvoir vous jouer d'un originel, affirma Klaus d'une voix posée. J'ai été bien trop clément avec vous. J'aurais dû vous tuer dès le premier jour.

Mais alors qu'une seconde avant, elle était blottie contre Stefan, pleurant le perte du dernier membre de sa famille, Elena se releva et armée du dernier pieu en chêne blanc, elle se jeta sur l'originel.

- Tu veux me tuer Elena, rigola Klaus. Mais tu n'es pas assez forte.

Klaus la saisit par la gorge et lui prit le pieu des mains.

- Tu vas rejoindre ton frère.

Il lui enfonça alors le pieu dans le cœur avant de laisser son corps retomber sur le sol.

- Non, hurla Stefan en se laissant tomber à genoux au-dessus du corps de celle qui l'aimait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

Stefan ôta le pieu du cœur d'Elena et écumant de rage, il se leva pour faire face à l'hybride. Klaus se retrouva alors plaqué contre le mur opposé.

- Tu vas me tuer ? Questionna-t-il le vampire, sans se départir de son sourire. Tu mourras dans l'heure qui suit.

- Tu m'as tout pris alors à quoi bon vivre, répondit Stefan, le pieu levé pour frapper son adversaire.

- Tu serais prêt à condamner aussi Damon ?

- Damon, mais tu l'as tué, rugit Stefan, les larmes coulant de ses beaux yeux émeraude.

- Au dernière nouvelle, briser la nuque d'un vampire, ne mets pas fin à ses jours.

Stefan scruta le visage souriant de l'hybride, n'osant croire que son frère avait été épargné.

- La famille c'est le plus important Stefan, lui apprit l'originel qui ne tentait aucun geste pour lutter contre la prise de Stefan. Et Elena ne sera plus là pour se mettre entre vous.

Stefan essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et finit par baisser le bras. Il ne servait à rien de lutter contre Klaus, il était trop fort. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer.

- Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi Stefan, déclara Klaus en recouvrant la main du vampire pour se saisir du pieu.

Ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter, le vampire s'écroula sur le sol. Il se sentait vide, perdu. Elena était morte, Bonnie, Jeremy et les autres. Klaus les avait massacrés. Quand il releva la tête, l'hybride avait quitté les lieux.

Klaus se remit au volant de sa voiture avant de sortir son téléphone.

- Rebekah, sweetheart, ton grand frère est de retour, il faut qu'on se voie.

Il envoya un message à ses frères et après avoir enfilé ses lunettes de soleil et allumé le poste, il fila à toute vitesse sur la route. Il en avait fini avec Mystic falls.


End file.
